


ever so brightly

by aquilaofarkham



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaofarkham/pseuds/aquilaofarkham
Summary: There’s an odd comfort to these visions. Reminders that even if he is alone, he’s not. Not really. Though he considers himself lucky – not every ghost is so kind.--While in the castle kitchen cooking breakfast for Trevor and Sypha, Alucard is briefly visited by another memory from his past.





	ever so brightly

He wakes up before the other two, same as every other morning. Golden daylight shines through the curtains and into the room. Illuminating specs of dust floating in the air before crawling across Alucard’s face. He blinks, squinting his eyes before wiping the heavy lids with a lazy hand. It doesn’t take much effort to pull himself into a more alert manner.

He’s become so accustomed to it; waking in the early hours, forcing himself to attend to his many duties around the grounds. It comes naturally, even when all he wants is to enjoy the comforts of his bed. The desire has only grown stronger now that he shares his bed with two other persons. Throughout each night, he sleeps better than ever, knowing they’re never too far away from him. He wants to savour their warmth and closeness. So much so, Alucard has taken to sleeping in the middle.

But there’s still much that has to be done and the never-ending chores keep the dhampir’s mind occupied. Whether it’s cleaning left over rubble and damage or playing the role of solitary librarian down in the Belmont archives, they’ve always been good distractions.

“You’d make a good housewife,” a close friend recently said to him. Alucard couldn’t help but laugh at that; perhaps he would.

The dhampir sits up and looks at the resting faces of his two companions. First Trevor with a cheek planted firmly against his pillow, sounding off a chorus of faint repetitive snores, then Sypha curled up amongst multiple blankets she keeps all to herself. Alucard smiles, softly as he always does. He’s never seen them look more at peace. Getting out of bed, he absentmindedly tousles Sypha’s messy hair only to receive a tired groan in protest before ducking her head underneath the covers.

 _Alright, alright_ , thinks Alucard. He’ll let them enjoy their dreams for a while longer. The least he can do for now is make sure their eventual return to the waking world is a little more bearable. Leaving the room, he begins his trek down one of the many, many lengthy corridors of the castle. He descends each staircase, bathing in the morning sun’s warm glow. Was his home ever this bright? Did natural light ever greet him like it does now? Alucard likes to believe it did. That this ancient bastion wasn’t always filled with shadows and darkness.

Down and down he goes, scaling the spine of the castle, until he arrives at the kitchen. Quite humble compared to other rooms – then again, it was only ever used by two inhabitants and vampires don’t much care for human delicacies. Alucard opens the large pantry and looks over his options. There once was a time when the shelves were full of the finest fruits, breads, meats, and more. The former castle lord spared no expense when it came to his family. Alucard remembers how all sweet things were hidden on the top shelves out of reach so he wouldn’t spoil his appetite (until he learned how to control his self-levitation of course).

Now the pantry contents seem like pale imitations compared to the ones of his childhood. Nothing is particularly awful, everything is edible, and there are a few gems thanks to Trevor and Sypha’s travels. Perhaps he could concoct a stew with strips of meat and eggs on the side; something humble. Alucard wishes he could make his friends the kind of breakfast they likely wouldn’t have eaten every day while on the road, but that will have to come later. He admits the depressing state of the kitchen is partially his fault; the new lord of the castle hasn’t exactly concerned himself with acquiring fresh goods from local farmers. Nor has he been eating as often as he should. An apple here, a piece of bread there, and if work doesn't occupy every thought in his head (a rare enough occurrence), some roast chicken at the end of the day. Trevor and Sypha don’t know this yet, but they needn’t worry about him.

After collecting all the necessities, Alucard gets started, growing more at ease with the pots, pans, and wooden spoon held delicately in his hand. Trevor’s little offhand comment about him becoming a housewife feels truer than ever before. This feels so familiar to the dhampir, although the positions have switched. He always watched as someone else cooked for him.

Glancing over his shoulder upon cracking a few eggs into the hot iron pan, Alucard notices two figures by the massive doorway. They walk forward, seemingly oblivious to him, and right away he knows what this is. Another vision, another vivid memory, another encounter with the ghosts of his childhood. At first, they haunted him like all ghosts do. Breaking down his defenses, making him feel so vulnerable he couldn’t bear it anymore. But Alucard has welcomed them into his new life. There’s an odd comfort to these visions. Reminders that even if he is alone, he’s not. Not really. Though he considers himself lucky – not every ghost is so kind.

In this memory, a woman with long blonde hair wearing a white nightgown and thick shawl draped around her shoulders guides a small child into the kitchen, his hair just as golden as hers. One tiny hand grips the woman’s fingers while the other holds a toy wolf against his body. Alucard looks closer; the boy’s eyes are red and swollen as he keeps his gaze down. He’s been crying, most likely due to a nightmare.

Alucard continues to watch as the woman gives her son a gentle smile and begins gathering ingredients that have now ceased to exist. Meanwhile, the little boy wipes his tear drenched cheeks and stares with intense curiosity as his favourite morning meal is prepared.  

With a smile that mirrors Lisa’s, Alucard returns to his own cooking until he senses another presence in the room. This time however, it feels real. Alive. “Good morning.” He greets without turning around. When he does, he sees a blanketed figure with a tangled head of short strawberry blonde hair trudging towards him. “Sleep well?”

Sypha mumbles for a bit, her eyes still somewhat closed, before coming out with things that resemble real words. “Dreaming… unicorns and…”

Alucard stifles a chuckle. He assumes she was trying to recount a dream of hers involving unicorns and something else he couldn’t quite make out. Sypha ambles closer until her cheek ends up firmly pressed against the dhampir’s shoulder. Alucard responds by wrapping an arm around her huddled body. He can cook just fine using only one hand.

It’s not long before he hears another pair of footsteps quietly tapping across the stone floor. “Morning,” echoes Trevor’s groggy voice throughout the kitchen.

“Good morning. How did you sleep?”

“Alright… fine…” A little more awake than Sypha but not by much. “Smells good in here,” he slurs slightly.

“It’s almost ready, just a few more min-“ Before Alucard can finish, Trevor idly wraps his arms around him with Sypha in the middle, gently nestled between the two of them. She might have even fallen back asleep. Alucard doesn’t try to wrestle himself out of his grip but he is surprised by this action. It’s certainly something Trevor would do if he had a few drinks in his stomach. Yet he barely seems hungover. Although waking up from a deep sleep can make people do and say odd things. Alucard should know better than anybody.

The dhampir just huffs quietly, the corner of his mouth curled. He uses a free hand to reach over and ruffle Trevor’s hair. He needs a comb – or rather a decent cut.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is appropriate for the holidays but it's fluffy and soft so happy holidays everyone <333


End file.
